


New Guy

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: The new guy is being awfully chatty with Cordelia.





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've tried to write since my eyesight when wonky. Apologies if it seems rushed or under par.  
> Prompt: High School, Wings, Fake Relationship

“Where do you think she got them?”  Willow slaps Xander’s hand away from her pile of fries. 

He sighs, “Who knows. She mugged some poor cosplayer, maybe. The real question  _ is,  _  who is that poor schmuck she’s hanging on?”

Buffy sits next to them. “His name is Dean something. I saw his father drop him and his little brother off in this giant car. I’m with Willow, though, those are amazing. Do you think she made them?”

They all pause and watch Cordelia as she bats her eyes at the new guy. Both of them are nearly obscured by a pair of angel wings nearly as tall as Cordelia herself.

They all shake their head at the same time. Buffy scrunches her nose. “Nah.”

Willow sighs. “Why do I have the feeling that Halloween is going to be interesting again this year? Those look real. And you know, with how things have been the past two years, they probably are. I don’t think I can take Cordelia as an angel.”

“She wouldn’t even be a nice one. She’d totally be one of those wrath-type angels.” Buffy stares down at her food and pushes it away, grabbing the apple, but not eating it.

“Well, I feel sorry for the new guy.” Xander smirks. “She’s going to chew him up and spit him out again.”

“I dunno, he looks tough. Dangerous maybe. He can probably take care of himself, but you’re right, she has about as good a track record as you do.” Buffy smirks behind her apple before taking a bite. Xander rolls his eyes.

Giles walks by, a short brown-haired boy walking next to him, talking earnestly. He has a stack of books, and a backpack obviously stuffed with more. His clothing is definitely hand-me-down ill fitting. All of them watch the pair disappear into the building. Buffy frowns.

“That’s Giles’ serious research face, and the kid is that Dean guy’s brother. Who  _ are _ these two?” Buffy says.

“Cordelia would never be caught dead with someone that poor.” Willow says, biting her lip. Her eyes narrow as she watches the new boy give Cordelia a suave but deeply fake smile.

“I don’t trust him.” Xander grumbles. “He reminds me of Spike.”

They all ponder that for a second while they watch as Cordelia laughs at something he says, although she looks tense.

“Who’s Spike?” A voice from behind them asks. When they turn, that boy is there, brown hair falling into his eyes. He smiles, but an edge lurks beneath it.

“Hi,” he says, offering his hand to Buffy. “I’m Sam.”


End file.
